Vide
by Plumardise
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais du dire oui, il n'aurait jamais du se laisser emporter, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Cas, les bras repliés autour de son corps chaud et rigide. [Destiel] Gros Fluff !


**Bonsoooir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Je publie un petit truc qui date mais que j'aime bien et qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **On m'a dit récemment que je publiai trop (est-ce dont possible ?) & que je ferais mieux de laisser des intervalles de temps assez conséquentes entre deux publications. Alors, pour tout vous dire, j'ai envoyé chier cette personne, parce que je ne publie pas pour les reviews, sachez-le. Je suis pas là pour me faire un nom, je suis là parce que j'aime écrire et partager ce que je fais. **

**Je publie pour que vous ayez un bon moment de lecture, un moyen d'évacuer la pression des derniers jours ou peu importe l'utilité que cela vous apporte. Donc, voilà. Je publie quand je veux, ce que je veux, et je n'oblige absolument personne à me lire régulièrement ou pas. Je tenais à ce que ça soit bien clair ! Alors, ouais, je publie généralement dès que j'ai fini d'écrire, parce que j'ai hâte de voir si vous aller aimer, vos réactions, vos analyses et puis c'est tout. Je ne suis pas la pour le nombre de favoris sur mes histoires ou le nombre de reviews.**

 **Je lis vos reviews, je n'y répond peut être pas souvent, mais je vous vois, je suis là pour vous et j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail, ma popularité m'est égale. Si vous pensez ( & je ne vise absolument personne) que je publie trop, ne me lisez pas ! Ça ne changera rien à ma vie mon rythme aléatoire de publication.**

 **Petite parenthèse fermée, je vous laisse à vôtre petit Destiel et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **S'il reste des fautes elles sont miennes et je m'en excuse, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, votre avis est super important à mes yeux, et si je ne vous répond pas, je vous invite à me frapper violemment si l'envie vous en prend !**

 **Bonne soirée !**

* * *

\- Dean, as-tu confiance en moi ?

Dean avait les yeux fermés, il les serrait, ses yeux, très fort, de manière à ce qu'ils ne s'ouvrent pas, jamais.

Il avait été fou, complètement timbré d'avoir accepté la proposition de Cas ! Inconscient, stupide, débile, et puis _merde_ , pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

\- Dean ?

Dean le serrait fort, si fort dans ses bras, les jointures blanches sous la pression de ses doigts, le trench-coat de l'Ange entièrement froissé sous sa main moite, tremblante alors qu'il faisait le vide dans sa tête, dans son corps, pantelant contre l'Ange.

\- Je.. Cas, laisse… laisse moi un moment ok ?

Il respirait fortement, haletait, avait froid, chaud, juste envie de _partir,_ de toucher le sol, la terre.

La terre semblait si belle en cet instant, l'herbe si douce et les moustiques si sympathiques, la boue éclatante de beauté.

\- Dean

 _Dean._

Cas l'appelait doucement, et ça résonnait si fort dans sa tête alors que tout ses muscles avaient envie de _lâcher_ , que ses mains voulaient se libérer, se laisser _tomber._

Il n'aurait jamais du dire oui, il n'aurait jamais du se laisser emporter, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Cas, les bras repliés autour de son corps chaud et rigide.

Il les sentait, les mains de Cas sur ses hanches, il sentait la respiration lente et posée de son ami, qui le tenait, _le tenait_ , l'empêchait de tomber dans le vide.

Comment ce con arrivait-il à rester calme ? À sourire comme ça ?

\- Je te tiens Dean.

Mais Dean, Dean était suspendu en l'air, s'agrippant à Cas, les mains dans son dos, le tenant de toute ses forces, les jambes entremêlées à celle du brun, qui le tenait, le tenait au dessus du _vide, bordel de merde !_

\- Détends-toi Dean.

Le blond se crispa, ressérant encore sa prise. Comme si cela était physiquement possible.

\- Me détendre ?

Dean souffla.

\- Comment diable veux-tu que je me _détende_ ? On est à des centaines de mètres du sol !

Le ton avait été voulu agressif mais sa voix brisée par la peur avait rendu son mince filet de voix à peine audible, aigu et sifflant dans l'air froid.

Il risqua un regard en bas, avant de vite ré-enfouir son visage dans la nuque du brun, la respiration saccadée, alors qu'il avait à peine entrevu les lumières brillantes de la ville à travers la nuit noire qui s'offrait à eux.

Il tenta de retenir un cri alors qu'il sentit les ailes de Cas se déployer un peu plus, et l'air s'engouffrer brusquement dans ses poumons, lui glaçant la gorge.

\- _Cas !_ Putain de bordel de merde !

Et Cas s'en foutait royalement, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il semblait tellement _heureux_ , à le regarder comme ça, comme un imbécile, alors qu'il battait doucement de ses ailes invisibles, faisant voleter ses cheveux doucement, comme une légère brise.

Malgré tout Dean l'aimait bien, ce sourire.

 _-_ Désolé Dean, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup voler.

Dean ricana. Enfin, émit un son qui se voulait être un ricanement, mais plus proche d'un couinement dénudé de virilité.

\- Même avec moi qui te gueule dessus ?

Cas semblait flotter, portant Dean comme un vulgaire enfant, comme si il était une poussière sur sa peau.

\- _Surtout_ avec toi qui me gueule dessus.

Et Dean ne put empêcher un sourire venir ravager son visage qu'il enfoui contre le torse du brun, reniflant doucement son odeur, détendant légèrement ses muscles et relâchant la pression de ses doigts.

\- Ok Cas, rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de voler avec toi ?

Et Cas n'avait pas de réponse, pas la bonne en tout cas, et se contenta de lâcher légèrement Dean, alors que celui-ci hurla soudain de terreur, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide qui s'offrait devant lui.

\- Cas ! Castiel je vais tomber, arrête !

Cas souriait, ce con, il souriait alors que sa main était _encrée_ dans celle de Dean, et qu'il lâchait peu à peu le reste du corps du blond, qui pendait maintenant lamentablement dans le vide, tandis que Castiel se penchait doucement, comme pour faire balance avec son poids.

\- Dean, fait le vide dans ta tête, ne pense à rien, et _marche._

\- Quoi c'est ça ton truc ? Lève toi et marche ? Mais va te faire foutre Castiel !

Et il rit, Castiel, il rit comme ça, comme si il n'avait pas le blond qui lui tombait du bout des doigts, comme la brise fraîche qui venait frapper doucement sur le visage de Dean, comme la nuit bleue qui l'entourait, presque noire et tintée d'étoiles brillantes, filantes, qui paraissaient si proches, _si loin._

C'était soudain et nouveau, pour Dean, et ça vida sa tête, ses veines et il loupa une bonne minute, à regarder Cas droit dans les yeux, comme s'il n'était pas suspendu au dessus du vide, le rire de son Ange en écho dans sa tête qui tambourinait doucement.

Ce fut comme un déclic, la main de Cas, chaude et douceâtre contre la sienne, son regard bleuté brillant sous la lune, le ciel dégagé et le vent fouettant son visage.

Il lâcha légèrement la pression sur les doigts du brun, marqués par ses phalanges, et sembla se lever, calant un genoux contre l'air, posant ses pieds sur le ciel, il sauta presque dans les bras de Cas, sans s'agripper, juste pour dire que _c'est bien._

La ville sous lui était belle vue d'en haut, brillante et silencieuse alors que le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, il ferma les yeux en s'éloignant un peu de Cas, juste un peu.

\- Dean, tu voudrais que je te ratrappe ?

C'était bizarre comme question, bizarre comme sensation de vide, lorsque Cas le lâcha complètement et qu'il se sentait tomber, se mouler contre l'air autour de lui.

Et c'est comme si Cas l'avait abandonné, l'avait lâché, ça faisait mal à Dean, plus mal que la perspective de s'écraser au sol.

Il cria, il cria longtemps avant de voir Cas, au dessus de lui, se laissant tomber lui aussi, se laissant voler, porté par le vent comme le ferait un oiseau, les bras écartés et les yeux planté dans les siens, un énorme sourire collé jusqu'aux joues.

Bien sûr.

Cas ne le laissait pas tomber, non, jamais. Et même s'il le faisait, il l'accompagnait dans sa chute.

Et puis, Cas le rattraperais. C'est comme ça, c'est pas écrit mais ça pourrait l'être.

Et Dean tombe toujours, mais il ne sait plus vers ou, peut être le sol, peut être le ciel ou l'espace, loi ,très loin.

C

c'est comme si il ne chutait plus finalement, comme si il volait lui aussi, qu'il montait plus haut, plus bas, et il s'en foutait tellement de se rapprocher du sol à chaque seconde, à chaque respiration.

Le monde était bleu, bleu éclairé par la lune et les étoiles, alors qu'il avait envie de rire, à des centaines de mètres du sol, à quelques centimètres de Cas.

Il lui sourit, ravageur, dos contre le vent, pour lui dire qu'il voulait, il voulait tomber avec lui, se laisser porter par le vent, la pluie, le nuit et les étoiles.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa veste, sur sa peau frissonnante, et il voyait des étoiles filantes et le sol encore bien loin, les lumières de la ville comme des fourmis qui pétillent au sol, comme une fine herbe dorée sur laquelle il pourrait se lover.

Il cria cette fois, mais c'était joli, c'était comme de la musique qui se joignait au cri de Cas, leur voix s'emmêlant de joie, de pur bonheur alors qu'il savait, il savait que Cas le rattraperai.

Et Cas le fit, ni trop tôt ni trop tard, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille, il se posa doucement sur le sol, comme s'il était un plume qui avait seulement virevolté sous la légère brise du matin, comme si il ne s'était pas jeté du ciel à toute allure, comme si tout cela était parfaitement _normal._

Les mots n'étaient pas assez puissants pour définir cette chute qui n'en était pas une, cette main qui tenait toujours sa taille fermement, ces doigts entrelacés aux siens.

C'était une chute, une chute mortelle à laquelle le cœur de Dean avait trouvé son point d'atterrissage.


End file.
